Save Me From Myself
by Lost within the Darkness
Summary: Virgil Valentine was sent to Beacon Academy by the one who basically raised him, the sadistic Uro. His reason and his purpose are unknown even to himself. Even his own origin isn't known to him or anyone except for Uro. Just who is this 'Alex' he dreams of, and what is Project Alpha. With his new found friends will he create his own purpose, and finally gained what he wishes?


**Hell everyone! I'm back to introduce my first entry for 2014. I'm hope you all, former and new readers, had a great Christmas and New Year. This is my fanfic on RWBY as you already know. Ended up reading a few crossovers that had this as the other half earlier before I went to see what the true thing is even about, and I got hook instantly. I applaud Rooster Teeth for this interesting web animation (from my point of view), and can't wait till the second season. One bad thing though, is that i have exams coming up, so this idea is getting in the way of my studying. Hopefully this update will clear my head enough so I can prepare myself for them. Anyway like before I'm using a OC that I came up with went I started watching this, so expect changers to the canon. Also as usual I'm still just an amateur writer who does these on my free time, so updates will be random, and there might be some grammar errors at random parts of this story. All my work is self edited so I do miss some mistakes. Alright off with the story.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, that is own by Rooster Teeth. I also don't own any of the elements that come from different sources. **

_**Save me from myself**_

_**Chapter 1: 'Violet' Trailer**_

* * *

"_Legends, stories gathered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of Heroes and Villains. Forgetting so easily that we are Remnants, by-products of a forgotten past._

_Man, born from Dust was strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born to an unforgiving world, an inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed that darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence, to the void._

_However, even the smallest spark of hope, is enough to ignite change. And in time man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust. Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness. And in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization and most importantly, life._

_But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return._

_Legends, stories gathered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of Heroes and Villains. Forgetting so easily that we are Remnants, by-products of a forgotten past._

_Man, born from Dust was strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born to an unforgiving world, an inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed that darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence, to the void._

_However, even the smallest spark of hope, is enough to ignite change. And in time man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust. Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness. And in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization and most importantly, life._

_But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return." A male figure said, reading a phrase from a book to his colleague who was lying on his back before snapping it shut. Stepping forward his appearance is mostly hidden behind the hooded cloak he wore over a black dress shirt, and pants of the same color. The hood hid his entire face in darkness, but his colleague could just feel the sadistic grin on his face_

"_Quite a interesting story tale is it not?" The man said pacing around the room._

"_Yes, it was quite a tale you sadistic son of a bitch, but that still doesn't answer my question." The other man said, his silver color eyes narrowing to a glare. The hooded man turn to face him with a little tip of his head in mocking confusion._

"_WHY AM I STRAP DOWN TO A TABLE YOU BASTARD!" The silver eyed man yelled in rage, his entire body stands itself trying to break the straps that hold in to the metal table. It was no use though, the straps don't even budge at all._

_The man chuckles as he slowly approaches towards the downed man. "Why little Virgil. Why? Is that what you want? Well because I got to makes sure I give you a little..." He paused as he tries to find the right word to say. "... insurance, so that you don't get yourself killed before the show even begins." He begins to laugh like a maniacal after he finish._

_Those words just send dread down Virgil's spine. Ever since he met this sick bastard, he always has some kind of agenda to everything he does._

"_Now don't worry your little head Virgil. I'm a professional." The hooded man said before he starts to pull at some kind of cord with a strange sound that followed. Virgil's already pale skin whitens even more once he realizes just what that bastard had in his hands._

_A loud roar of a engine answers his worst fears. He's holding a bloody chainsaw!_

"_HeheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laugh as he slowly brings closer to the struggling Virgil, the spinning teeth drawing closer to his unprotected chest._

* * *

He gasp loudly awakening from his dream, no not a dream, a memory. Rubbing his chest he could still remember the teeth of the chainsaw digging into him, cutting him wide open. He might of felt worse, but that whole experience was just terrifying.

The silver eyed man, Virgil, stretches out his limbs, and his bones crack into place. Standing to his full height of 6'0", he jumps out of the tree he had used for the night.

After whatever that man did to him, and him losing conscious just half way through that procedure, he then found himself in this forest just the other day with no idea where to even go. That bastard didn't even give him his weapons. He glances towards the shadows of the forest, feeling something watching him form that direction, but he didn't spot anything there.

"I'm getting too paranoid." He said, shaking his head in annoyance.

He sighs as he started to walk through the forest at a quick pace, the faster he gets out of here the better. Unknown to him, multiple red eyes slowly follow his every move

After what seem like hours since he awoken, he found a large pond with crystal blue water. Thanking whatever god that was looking out for him he begins to gulp down the water at a alarming rate.

Getting his fill for the day, Virgil sees the water reflecting his appearance back at him. Black shoes with a small plate of dark grey metal covering the toes, a simple pair of black pants with an empty scabbard was hanging off his left side, a hooded dark purple vest went over a white dress shirt, and he had a black trench coat over his vest. Looking out his face, which he believes could be consider handsome to the opposite gender, but he does known, his silver eyes stared into their reflecting pair dully, and his hair which was an unusual dark purple color similar to his hoody laid limply on his head.

He sighs again before he brushes his hair back, leaving it swept back in spikes with a single bang hanging in front of his right eye.

Turning away he continues his journey. Finally he found a large open area in the forest, he pauses before his foot leaves the shade of the trees.

Something was off about this place. Other then the wind bristling against the tree leaves there was no other sound. No birds, no bugs, nothing.

Virgil scans the area for anything, but the rest of the forest was to dark to spot anything. He furrow his brows as he things back to what his sadistic teacher said about this place. He said something about a soulless creature of darkness which is the enemy of mankind.

Grimm.

He was a fucken idiot. Why didn't he realize this sooner, he felt something watching him earlier, but why didn't he even think about. He tightens his fist before reaching to his left side for his weapon before remembering he didn't have it on him.

He frowns, worry creeping up his spine as he starts to realize how bad his situation is. No sword, no guns, no aura...

He facepalms. How did he forget about his aura, he went through so much pain to just to acquire it.

Calmly breathing out, he closes his eyes, and he begins to search for his soul. Soon he begins to feel power beginning to flow throughout his body, and the first thing he notices was something coming towards him with the intent to kill.

His eyes snap open, and he rolls forward, barley avoiding a sweeping blow from the creature that was following him. He glances at his coat, and notices that it's basically torn to pieces.

Spinning on his feet he looks over the creature while he slips the ruined coat off his shoulders. he realize is one of the Grimms that the bastard, Uro, talked about. The one in front of him was a wolf like creatures and stood on its hind legs, similar to that of a werewolf he saw in some books he read. The Grimm was cover in black fur, and it had a bone-like mask covering its head, and bone-like spikes along its back and arms.

The Grimm, a Beowolf, if Virgil recalls correctly, growls at him as it hunches over, preparing for another strike. But this time he was ready.

His dark purple aura basically explodes out of him, pushing the Beowolf back a couple of feet. Virgil's aura draws back towards him then he begins to focus itself towards his fist, covering them like a pair of transparent gauntlets.

The Beowolf roars at him before charging forward. Before it could even reach him, he launches himself forward, and nails the Beowolf in its face. The bone mask crack from the impact, then the beast was launches back into the forest.

Fully drawing back his aura he lowered his arms as he stares at where he sent the Grimm packing with a grin on is face. "How you like that puppy." He taunted.

Multiple growls alerted him that he was still not alone. A large horde of Beowolves walked out the forest with one of them being far larger then the rest.

He gulps loudly, seems like murphy really does like messing with him, that or this entire situation is Uro''s fault. Yep, most likely this is his fault.

Chuckling nervously he slowly backs away from the monsters, then he sudden breaks out in a run. His aura coating his legs to give him a extra boost in speed.

The Beowolves roared at him as they to take off towards him. Glancing behind him he sees that about a dozen Beowolves were currently chasing him, and were slowly gaining on him. A bit more aura to his legs stop their gained, and increase the distance between them.

His eyes widen in shock when he look back in front of him. _'Is that my blade,' _ looking at the object that he was getting closer and closer to.

Skidding to a stop right in front of the the object which was the shape of that of a katana, he looks at it, taking in every detail of it. Black cloth wrapped around the hilt, a silver guard with the decoration of a serpent eating its own tail, and finally the blade was a deep purple that glowed slightly. After taking in his swords detail he notices a duel holster strap hanging from the hilt with two handguns within them that Virgil recognizes easily.

"My babies!" He shouted seeing the twin handguns he design and built. Justice and Redemption.

He quickly draws the two guns, Justice, the white twin, in his left, and Redemption, the black twin, in his left. Curving his body he unleashes a rainstorm of bullets towards the approaching Grimms.

Chunks of their flesh are basically ripped off the Beowolves bodies till they collapse onto the blood soak ground, dead.

Lowering his arms he observers the mutilated Grimms with a blank look. Turning away he takes out some spare clips out of the holster, and reloads his twin handguns. He smirks as he looks his creation then he places them back into their holster.

Picking it up off his blade, he slides it over his shoulders, and sides in relief feeling the familiar weight on his shoulders. Finally he grips his katana with his right hand, the familiar feeling of its hilt brought back the memory of the day he acquire this blade.

"_Ahh!" A younger Virgil yelled, being launch back from the hooded man Uro. The claymore he wielded flew out of his hands as he skidded across the ground. Uro sigh as he lean his zweihänder across his shoulders._

"_Pathetic. That was way to pathetic, even for your standers." Uro said as he walks towards the down Virgil who was on his hands and knees trying to get up._

_Virgil screams in pain as Uro kicks him in the ribs, launching back once more. He signs again, and walks towards a wall cover in different kinds of weapons, axes, daggers, long swords, short swords, claymores similar to the one that Virgil just wield_

_Stabbing the zweihänder into the ground he looks thought his collection, each weapon was similar to each of its kind, but Uro knew how special these weapons truly are, after all, he made them._

"_Hmmm, how about you," he lift his right arm and randomly pointed at a random weapon, a katana with a dark purple blade. Lifting it off the wall he looks it over as he recalls what this katana really is._

"_Ahh yes, this copy of that legendary blade. Want to hear a tale about this weapon trash." He chuckles. "Well the original copy of this blade was once wield by a demon general who betrayed his kind to protect the human race, then he pass it onto the oldest of this twin children who wield against his own sibling in order to inherit their father's power. Well he ended up losing to his brother and this blade was corrupted by the original's wielders master. Later on the twins fought once more, and just like before the younger twin won and the blade broken. I could go on with this tale, but I just don't feel like it. Anyway the katana has the ability to cut between the boundaries of space and time, making it one of the more dangerous weapons to me. Well something like you couldn't possibly be able to used this weapon to its full potential." He mocked._

_Virgil gritted his teeth and glares at his master with pure hate burning in his eyes which only seem to amused Uro._

_He flicks his wrist, and Virgil screams out in pain. He felt his body being cut up into pieces. His organs, and every single muscle in his entire body was being torn apart._

_Laying on the floor he pants hard, his eyes wide in pain. Walking towards his down colleague, Uro kicks Virgil in the ribs once more making him cried out. Rolling onto his back he glares at him with the same hatred. _

_Uro just chuckles once more, then he plunged the blade in the centre of his chest all the way to the hilt, Vigil's screams brought joy to him._

"_Hope you would be able to wield Yamato trash, I want you to give me some entertainment." He smirks._

Virgil's eyes snapped open, drawing himself from his dark memories as he felt one of the Beowolves approach him rapidly.

Drawing Yamato out of the ground, he quickly turns around, and swings his blade into the Beowolf, Yamato's sharp edge went through its body like a heated knife through butter.

Twirling the blade he slowly begins sheath it, and with a loud click the Beowolf slides into two from the waist up.

Clicking his tongue he watches as nearly the entire horde charges at him, with the Alpha Beowolf staying back with a two dozen Beowolves guarding it.

Smirking he dashed right at them with right hand hovering over Yamato's hilt, and his left holding onto scabbard. Reaching the front of the horde, he draws Yamato a lightning quick speeds, slicing that Beowolf into two like the previous one.

He doesn't stop running as he dismember, and killed any Beowolf foolish enough to get into his range. Blood stains his cloths as he basically dances around the Grimms, Yamato slicing apart of Beowolves.

A group of five jumped at him at all sides, trying to take him out, but he doesn't let that happen. He stop his run, and ends up sliding across the ground while he twirls around, Yamato cutting down anything that was in its way.

Stopping he sheaths Yamato again, he notices that the rest of the horde had joined in, and many more comes from around the forest. Virgil frowns in annoyance. Just where did Uro place him, a Beowolf nest?

He withdraws his twin handguns, and rapidly shoots the Grimms at all angles. He slaughters a couple dozens of them, but it doesn't seem like he even put a dent into the herd. He ducks as one tried to take his head off from behind, a round between the eyes was its reward. He flips back as a few more charges from his front, and they too were killed.

Suddenly the Alpha Beowolf charges at him with speed that exceeded the others of its kind, surprising him. Virgil manages to avoid it, and points both Justice and Redemption at it with a victories smirk on his face. He pulls the trigger of his handguns, but all he receive was two clicks and no gunfire. His eyes widen, _'Shit!'_

The Alpha Beowolf knocks him into the air with a mighty backhand that also made him loose his grip on his guns. A couple Grimms tried to get him in that moment of weakness, but he quickly draws Yamato out, and cuts off their heads with a single swing. Landing in his feet he begins to wipe out the Beowolves surrounding him.

His aura burst out of him once more, and this time it covered both his arms and legs, his speed and power were double as he continues to slaughter the Grimms at a even faster pace, but it's not good enough.

He pants heavily with Yamato stabbed into the ground being used as a crutch. His blood stained hair was flatten again, and parts of his cloths were torn due to the Beowolves claws.

Looking up he sees that he had only killed a third of the herd.

"Damn it." Her muttered, exhausted. Why was he so weak. Was Uro right about him, was he truly just a useless piece of trash that only survived this long because of his own amusement.

Suddenly a pulse of something comes from his chest much to his surprise. "What?" He whispered in shock.

_Why little Virgil. Why? Is that what you want? Well because I got to makes sure I give you a little..." He paused as he tries to find the right word to say. "... insurance, so that you don't get yourself killed before the show even begins."_

Uro's words rang through his head as bloodlust begins to cloud his judgment. Virgil's hair start starts to slick back on its own and turns a snow white color. A beastly growl echoes from his throat, the sclera of his eyes turn pitch back, and black veins crawled up the skin of his face.

He release a angry, bloodthirsty roar that echoed throughout the forest. Black goo suddenly appears, and begin to form around Virgil's face, slowly it crawls over his eyes, and the sides of his head, leaving his hair free.

The black goo hardens and takes the form of a menacing skull shaped mask with two narrow eye holes, a row of pointed teeth, three purple lines coming from the right side and going straight down to the bottom of the mask, and a curved horn coming from the left side.

Virgil's aura burst out of him even more violently then before with a mixture of black with the purple. The aura surrounds him like a fire, frightening the creatures of darkness due to the amount of bloodlust that oozes out of the posses Virgil.

He roars again, lifting up Yamato, and charges at the Beowolves recklessly. One by one they were brutally slaughter by the berserk Virgil, his blade coated a new shaded of red as the Beowolves numbers dwindle rapidly.

Virgil pauses for a moment, and puts Yamato back in its scabbard. Sliding his foot across the blood stained grass he poses in a laido position, his right hand hovering over Yamato's hilt.

The Grimms roared as one, and all charges at him, this was their last mistake. The mask split open from the mouth, and roars right back at them before he drew Yamato in one final slash.

The Beowolves freeze where they were, the gentle breeze rolls over them. Standing straight Virgil twirls Yamato in his finger tips before he slowly slides it back into its scabbard.

He pauses a inch before the guard meets the scabbard, then he slams it shut with a loud click, the last sound that these mindless creature heard.

Entire limbs slide off their owner, and the entire horde of Beowolves were all cut down into pieces.

Cracks appeared on Virgil's mask as his aura recedes back into his body, then it suddenly shatters into pieces, and vanish into particles.

His hair flattens again as he falls onto his hands and knees, coughing violently, as blood shots out of his mouth. Panting heavily he lifts a hand he wipes away the blood that remained on his lips, the taste of iron still remains in his mouth. He starts to recall the power he had just wielded, the bloodlust, the echo in his head to annihilate everything in his path for sheer joy.

Enclosing his hand he grits his teeth in self hate. Even now he's leaning onto Uro for help.

Using Yamato he lifts himself onto his feet, fatigue nearly brought him down, but he manage to keep himself up. He then begins to search for his missing guns, and manages to find them with covered in the Grimms blood.

Returning them back into their rightful place, he looks up towards the sky, and watches as the clouds soon started to part suddenly, revealing a city about a two day journey at his current pace. He clicks his tongue half heartily knowing who did that, and he slowly starts limp towards the town, leaving behind the massacred he committed due to his, _the mask's_, bloodlust. Completely unaware of the hooded man coming out of the forest soon after.

The man chuckles as his feet suddenly leaves the ground, and begins to hover in mid air while he follows his clueless pet project. "Seems like he discovered my little gift I gave him. Hopefully he uses it more, cause that means I will have some fun with this one unlike the other failures." He giggled, a single golden orb shines through the darkness of the hood, and a large grin that brightly shines with pure madness.

"_Now tell me dear observers, who is truly lost among them all."_

* * *

**There we go, first chapter of this idea done. Hope you readers enjoyed this, and let me explain some stuff to you that you may not know.**

**Virgil's guns are model after the Desert Eagles, so from now on you're able to imagine them easier. His mask is base on Ichigo's first hollow mask with the color being different, the stripes on the other side, and a horn that comes from Nero's devil trigger spectre. Virgil's semblance is the ability to truly mold his aura to increases his abilities, like the gauntlets he formed to increase his strength and a weapon basically.**

**Uro is a unique character that will appear throughout the story, and basically brings either chaos, randomness, or both when he appears. Most of the time he just drops off random hints, or comments that greatly annoy Virgil. As some of you probably figure out by now is that Uro is most differently _not_ human.**

**Anyway thats all that I'm going say since like is said earlier, I got exams to deal with. So bye readers, till the next chapter on any of my things, and please leave a review of your thoughts.**


End file.
